recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Silvanas
Description From the irresistible crunch of its nutty meringue to the richness of its buttercream, silvanas make the perfect dessert to whip up at home. End your meal on a sweet note with delicious silvanas recipe. Ingredients * ¼ cup all-purpose flour * ¼ cup cashews * 5 eggs, with whites and yolks separated, then including one piece intact * 1 ¾ cup sugar, with brown sugar at 1 cup, and white at ¾ cup * ¼ cup water, hot or lukewarm only * ⅛ teaspoon salt, rock or iodized only * 1 cup butter, softened and cut into 16 cubes * 1 teaspoon vanilla extract Directions # Preheat oven to 300° F. Grease and flour cookie sheets; set aside. # Grease and flour several 3-inch round molds. # To make the meringue, combine flour and cashews in the bowl of a food processor fitted with the blade attachment. Process until the nuts are finely chopped; set aside. # In the bowl of an electric mixer fitted with the whisk attachment, beat the egg whites on high speed until stiff only but not dry. # Gradually add sugar, 1 tablespoon at a time. Mix up the flour-nut mixture gradually. # Arrange the round molds on the prepared cookie sheet. Pipe mixture into the molds or spread evenly using an offset spatula. # Bake for 15 minutes or until lightly golden brown. Remove from the oven and let cool for 30 minutes before removing from the molds. Set aside. # Repeat with remaining ingredients to make a total of about 40 meringue discs. # Place 20 meringue discs and any broken discs in the bowl of a food processor fitted with the blade attachment. Process to make crumbs. # Transfer to a shallow bowl and set aside. # To make the buttercream: Combine sugar and water in a saucepan. Boil until it reaches 238° F. # Meanwhile, combine the egg yolks and the whole egg in the bowl of an electric mixer fitted with the paddle attachment. # Whip on high speed for about 10 minutes or until the mixture forms a ribbon pattern when the paddle is lifted. The mixture should be pale yellow. Just add salt. # When the sugar syrup has reached its desired temperature, carefully pour the boiling syrup into the egg mixture in a slow, steady stream. Whip continuously on high speed until the mixture has cooled and the bowl is cool to the touch. # Lower the mixer's speed to medium. Gradually add butter, 1 cube at a time. # The mixture might look broken and curdled. Whip a little longer and the mixture will come together. Once smooth, add vanilla extract. # To assemble, spread about 1 to 2 tablespoons buttercream on one side of a meringue disc. Cover with another meringue disc to make a sandwich. # Spread buttercream all over the sandwich to cover all surfaces, including the sides. # Roll the silvanas in meringue crumbs, then refrigerate or freeze until the buttercream is firm. Serve cold and plain or with other desserts. Sell per piece, if desired. Videos Category:Dessert Recipes Category:Filipino Desserts Category:Filipino Recipes Category:World Recipes Category:Cashew Recipes Category:Vanilla Recipes Category:Vanilla extract Recipes Category:Southeast Asian Recipes Category:Southeast Asian Desserts Category:No-cook recipes Category:Nut Recipes